This invention relates to magnetic imaging; and, more particularly, to development apparatus for applying magnetic toner to latent magnetic images.
Latent magnetic images on magnetizable imaging members are typically developed by deposition of magnetic developer material commonly referred to as magnetic toner onto the magnetizable imaging member. The developing material is attracted to the magnetizable member by magnetic fields constituting the latent magnetic image.
However, in developing latent magnetic images on a magnetizable member it is necessary to introduce the developing material within a very short distance from the latent magnetic image, typically within about 10 microns of the image, due to the short range nature of the magnetic forces associated with the latent magnetic image. Accordingly, flood contact development of latent magnetic images is generally preferred as a technique which will insure that the magnetic toner material is introduced within the short distance from a latent magnetic image to allow full, dense development.